A Secret Queen
by Vayne359
Summary: Evan and Bracken have a little secret, but who's really the ruler here? (Femdom HxM Backen X Evan)


**Warning. Futa on male femdom and domination/shaming. You've been warned.**

 **Vayne: just a little oneshot I did while I was bored.**

A Secret Queen.

"So, do the workers still need time?"

"I'm afraid so, the necessary research in development is…tricky, as they put it."

It was a normal day for Evermore. Evan sat on his throne, listening to his consuls, Roland and Leander, discuss development matters. Roland sighed, bringing a hand to his chin.

"If we want to restore that token, we need to know the sunlight spell." Roland said.

"They're working as fast as they can. It is not a simple spell compared to what Evan normally utilizes." Leander said, "No offense your majesty." Evan just chuckled.

"None at all Leander. After all, you're better at magic than I am. That's why you're my Junior Consul."

"That being said, I would like to take Tani and Batu out for a search. The mages say they're missing a key ingredient but know where it could be found."

"Of course, just be careful Roland!" Evan nodded. Much as he wanted to go with them, he had a bad run when they fought Bastion, taking a fall and injuring his leg. The group made a consensus to let him rest until they made their next move. It gave them time to inspect the mysterious token that Boddly had given them. Leander and Roland both took their leave, having their respective duties to attend to.

"Hah…"Evan sighed, stretching out. Alone finally, it was nice. Everyone was out, Lofty off napping somewhere near the kingmaker altar, and Leander was most likely going to be at the spellworks aiding in research. Which only left…

"Hey Evan." He looked up to see Bracken had entered, a smile on her face. A secret between the others, Evan knew what that smile meant.

"N-Now Bracken?" Evan asked, a tinge of red crossing his cheeks. She smirked, walking over to him.

"And why not? Roland's gone with Tani and Batu, and Leander's going to be busy at the spellworks." She reached him, and drew a finger up his chin, "I couldn't think of a better time."

"I-I guess." He turned away. Bracken chuckled.

"You're so cute when you're nervous." She cupped his face and kissed him, tongue invading his mouth.

"Mmph…" He whimpered, she was so dominative. She broke the kiss, licking her lips.

"Shall we?" She smiled, knowing the answer. Evan silently got up, took her hand, and the two headed for his room.

With a click of the lock Bracken eyed Evan's form up and down, smiling.

"Well, you know what to do." The pink-haired engineer said as she sat on the bed. Evan, flush of cheek, got on his knees in front of her and undid her pants. Popping free was her unknown, to the others at least, thick flaccid member. Yes, Bracken was a hermaphrodite, born with both male and female genitals.

It wasn't the first time, but every time it made Evan quiver. Just seeing that made Bracken's rod twitch with anticipation.

"Come on my cute little king." Bracken purred, stroking his ears. Evan gulped and took her tip into his mouth. She purred as her hot rod filled his royal lips. Who'd have thought, Evan, a dutiful cocksucker to his engineer.

Evan slowly circled his tongue around her tip, getting it nice and wet, before slowly taking in a little more. His ears flat on his head from embarrassment made Bracken all the more aroused; pulling open her vest to massage her breasts.

"That's it, nice and slow…" She said, pinching her tits as Evan sucked her meaty length. Filling his mouth to stretching just to take the tip, Evan still had the rest of Bracken's footlong shaft to satisfy. He continued down until it hit the back of his throat, ushering a small gag, "Come on, all the way my little kitten." Bracken mused, placing a hand on his head and pushing her cock into his throat.

"Mmph!" He gagged as his breathing was abruptly cut short. He tried to push back to breathe but the stronger companion easily held him, slowly sliding her entire length into his mouth. She held him at her base, his eyes looking up at her pleading for air.

"God it's sexy when you struggle." Bracken growled, placing both hands on his head and thrusting short and hard into his throat. Evan gagged and choked on her cock, eyes rolling into his head before she pulled him off, letting him catch a deep breath and began to face fuck the submissive royal. The sound of her full sack slapping against his chin filled the room, "Mmmm, swallow you dirty slut." Bracken ordered, and he did, tensing his throat around her rod as she thrusted from tip to base. Every now and then she'd hold him down until his eyes shook on the rim of his eyes, then releasing him to hear that lovely panting. This went on for minutes, to Evan what felt like hours, before she pulled all the way out.

"Ah…hah…." Evan panted, chest burning.

"On the bed." Bracken ordered, sloppily stroking her slick rod. Evan sheepishly undressed and got on the bed on all fours, tail coiled around his nervous sphincter, "Ah ah, no hiding." She tugged on his tail making him yelp.

Spitting on her rod some more, she tenderly ran her finger around his ass. Then she got down and slipped her tongue into his rear.

"Eep!" Evan squeaked. Bracken ignored him, instead wrapping a string tightly around his more meager member. As usual, he wouldn't be allowed to cum until she wanted him to. After a few licks Bracken stood up and lined her cock head up with his tight entrance. She gently placed her hands on his hips, then gripped him like a cheap rag and slammed her cock home in one thrust, "Ah!"

"Quiet!" Bracken barked, slapping him hard on the ass, "Moan for your lady brat."

"Ahn…nnnm…" Evan bit his tongue, anus burning from her sudden violations. She grinned and slapped him on the ass again, "Oh!"

"Stop playing you slut." Bracken, pounding hard and fast, leaned into his ear, "Say you love my cock."

"I-I don't want to…" Evan moaned lowly. Another slap on the ass.

"Say it bitch!" Bracken barked, slamming her hips against his cheeks, thick cock painfully stretching his tight ass. Each thrust she slapped him on the ass again, "Say you love the feel of my cock!"

"I-I love your cock…" He whispered into the sheets, clenching his ass.

"What was that whore?" Bracken pulled on his tail, making him wince. He finally broke.

"I love your cock! Fuck me Mistress!" Evan moaned. Bracken smirked and doubled her efforts. Evan felt like he had cum twice already, just from her fat cock pounding his prostate.

"Good cat. Good kitties get a reward." She suddenly spun him over onto his back, pulling his legs apart, and hilting deep as she ground her hips against his, "You get to look at my chest."

"T-Thank you mistress…" Evan moaned, eyes transfixed on the rise and fall of his secret queen's handfuls of breasts, cock throbbing but the string denying him release.

"Come on, ass up!" She ordered, Evan balancing himself on his tip toes on the bed as Bracken brought one leg up, slamming her full length into him, "What are you Evan?"

"Ah! I'm you're royal cum dump!" Evan moaned, the futanari pounding him faster.

"That's right you furball." She sneered, grabbing the string and hilting her cock inside him. Her flow of hot, sticky spunk filled his ass as she slowly pulled off the string, suddenly making Evan cover his face in his own cum. She ground her hips again, milking every drop both into and out of him. Finally she pulled out, letting him collapse on the bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out a large cigar, lighting it before lying on the bed. Evan, like a drunken babe, crawled over and started sucking her off as she smoked, the dominatrix smiling at him, "Yeah…" She moaned, pushing him down to the base again and starting to choke him out, "It's good to be queen."


End file.
